Lady Saint: The Rewrite
by the stargate time traveller
Summary: Lara Potter, the Girl who lived, has been locked in Azkaban. Killing Voldemort, she embarks on a journey like a needle through cloth, on the sides of crime and crime fighting. STOP SOPA, at all costs!


**I've decided to rewrite my old, and possibly one of my most popular stories. Thank you to those who have reviewed, faved the original, and so on. I hope you like this newer edition.**

**The Lady Saint - The rewrite.**

**Azkaban.**

She was cold again, but Lara Potter was certainly used to it. Being cold was an occupational hazard to being incarcerated in Azkaban prison, that and being wet because no one had bothered to weatherproof the building, and the rats. Lara didn't mind the rats because they were a food source. It was amazing how appetising something appeared when you'd been stuck in this sewer for god knows how many years.

The rats, the cold, and the wet climate Lara had become used to, but there were two things she couldn't stand. She was inside a magical dampening cell, a four by four cube where the wards were designed for specialist prisoners to dampen their magic. Magical dampening cells weren't the most well known thing in Azkaban, but the general knowledge of the place and the fact the Dementors were present was something to avoid even getting sentenced here. Besides the magical dampening cells were only reserved for those the Ministry of Magic deemed dangerous to the magical public, or to pompous little jackasses like Cornelius Fudge and Dolores Umbridge.

Lara's face grimaced, and if a muggle had seen her grimace they would've have thought about all those stories about witches being hideous hags, and Azkaban had certainly not helped Lara develop her looks, rather her time here had made her looks spiral downwards. Before she'd been sent down to prison Lara had been beautiful, her long dark brown hair had shone and her milky skin had been the envy of many a girl, but unlike self important, haughty little bitches like Cho Chang, and vain, shallow small minded tarts like Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, Lara hadn't let her appearance rule her life. It certainly hadn't helped her when Vernon Dursley beat her, and threatened to rape her before she'd been sentenced.

Lara didn't know what her present appearance was nor did she care, she had more pressing things to worry about than her looks. Her chest felt like an elephant was standing on her chest; her heart was throbbing when not an hour, or half an hour ago - her sense of time had died long ago until her time in prison felt like an endless day - her chest had felt like it was being squeezed in a vise. That was a physical side effect of the magical dampening cell, something that Lara had never been able to truly come to get used to. It was the effect the cell had on her magical core that made her want to die, to claw inside her chest with her dirty fingernails until she could tear her heart out.

The magical dampening cell wasn't on permanently, but to Lara the time inbetween the cell being on or off was the most painful. Right now her magic was unrestricted, but it was making her pant and gasp raspy breaths of pain after being constricted for so long, she felt like she was a mouse a python snake had been squeezing, but had decided it wasn't hungry after all. She coughed up blood. She might be dying but she didn't care. Part of her wanted death; she'd been thinking about dying for a long time, and a part of her deep inside had wanted to die. It had been one of the reasons behind her reckless actions in the past; the basilisk where she'd been poisoned. She could recall the burning, slow paralyzing sensation of the basilisk venom shutting down parts of her body, and her welcoming the release of death. Lara could remember thinking;

_" I will never live again, but that's okay. It means I will move on, to be with my parents. I'll never have to be beaten by the Dursleys, tormented by the Slytherins, forced to endure the shunning from my peers..."_

But Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix had stopped her dying. Lara hadn't been grateful; she'd screamed at the phoenix, asking the stupid bird why it had saved her from what she'd wanted nearly all her life. It wasn't until she'd checked the books in the library that she'd discovered that Fawkes' bond to Dumbledore wasn't as wonderful as it had appeared, though she hadn't said a word.

Bonded phoenixes and wild phoenixes were totally different; a wild phoenix was truly a creature of the light and was possibly the reason why phoenixes were regarded as the symbol of the light side. If Fawkes hadn't been bonded to Dumbledore, Lara had realised he could've effortlessly destroyed the specter of Tom Riddle, and rid the school of the basilisk, but the phoenix in the reality hadn't lifted a talon or a feather to help until she'd physically risked her life to save Ginny Weasley from the diary.

Fawkes was an avian version of Dumbledore, and now that Lara realised the old man had an agenda with her in mind, she knew now she couldn't expect help from the bird. Nor did she want it. Dumbledore had tossed her away on the first sign she'd been going dark without bothering to investigate whether she was innocent of murder or not.

Lara closed her eyes as she remembered the events that led up to the farce of a trial. Sirius had almost died because she'd been so stupid in going to the Department of Mysteries to try and help the useless bastard. Back then she'd been under the impression he cared for her, but she was wrong. The selfish knobhead cared only for himself, so what he said about her moving in with him was lies. But it had been a trap devised by Voldemort to try and trick her into recovering a prophecy that was about her and him, something Dumbledore should have told her long age when he'd had the chance. If Dumbledore had told her instead of patronising her by patting her on the head like she was a five year old then she would've known Sirius was still in his dismal parents home, but instead she'd become irrational.

Lara would never forget the pit sinking in her stomach as the Death eaters taunted her, but she had fought back. She'd exposed the truth of Voldemort and rubbed the bastard's return in Fudge's face, but somehow the little shit had remained Minister. Sirius hadn't spoken to her, presumably on Dumbledore's orders, but she supposed it was for the best; hearing him scream when she'd been right next to him, calling out a battlecry with her father's name added on the end had made her see first hand just how careless and almost deranged Sirius was, and his lack of attention almost cost him his life had she not had the common sense to pull Sirius out of the way of Bellatrix Lestrange's curse which would've thrown him into the veil of death. It was there and then Lara wondered whether she should be distanced from her own godfather; he was hardly warm with her as it was, he barely knew her, and he kept talking about her parents, mostly her father as though he were still around and ignoring the fact his goddaughter was nearby, and wincing because he thoughtlessly kept talking about a painful topic.

Sirius hadn't thanked her then, and the next time she'd see him he was in the courtroom for her trial under disguise but she'd known somehow it was her godfather, but he'd screamed at her she was a disgrace to her parents. If she never saw the son of a whore again it would be too soon. She felt the same way about all of them; Dumbledore, McGonagall, the Order of the Phoenix, Granger and the Weasleys, but it would be her father's traitorous friends that Lara would never forget. She hated them all, and she had sworn to make them pay for what they'd done.

Lara glanced upward to look at the stone grey hole that served as a window. It was the only thing that allowed fresh air into her cell, and also allowed her to see the days and nights pass her by.

Despite it being daylight outside Lara didn't feel any warmth; something about Azkaban made the sky permanently dark outside, and she was starting to feel cold again as the dementors came to her part of the prison. She didn't know for sure if there were other prisoners in the magical dampening cells further down the corridor, but the dementors seemed to enjoy coming to her cell. Lupin had once told her there horrors in her past that the dementors found attractive, and she wouldn't be surprised if someone who knew about her reaction to the foul wraiths that guarded Azkaban had told the Ministry, and the bastards had decided to teach her a lesson by forcing them to her wing every once in a while.

Lara whimpered as the dementors' aura seeped inside the cell, she could now hear the sounds of her mother screaming and her father dying over and over again, followed by the sound of Voldemort's voice ordering Wormtail to kill Cedric Diggory. The voices screaming at her during the trial played out over and over again like a CD playings its tracks. On reflex, she clapped her hands to her ears, but she knew it wouldn't work.

The magical dampening cell was like an electrical circuit; it was broken whenever the door was opened. But the dementors who served the prisoners food and water weren't stupid enough to do that; aside from Sirius, who'd managed to use his animagus form to slip past the dementors, no one had escaped Azkaban, if Lara were honest she doubted even if she had the strength to pull herself through the doorway before the dementors brought her back to her cell. The magical dampening cells had a cat flap on the door so then the guards could push the meals through. In that regard the place reminded her of Privet Drive, in fact quite a few things did.

It surprised Lara a few hours after the dementors had left her in a fitful sleep where she drifted in and out of unconsciousness when the door of the cell opened. She opened her eyes expecting to see members of the Order, or even aurors of the Ministry.

But she was surprised to find there were in fact two Death Eaters were standing in the doorway. Both of them were standing like black draped shadows in the doorway, and she quickly closed her eyes. This was her ticket out, and she didn't want there to be any slip ups, but Lara couldn't help but wonder where the dementors were? Had they left already to join Voldemort? Dumbledore had told Fudge that Voldemort could offer the foul creatures more power than the Ministry, and though she loathed Dumbledore, she agreed with him on that score; the image of thousands of muggles with their souls sucked was a terrifying image in her mind.

" She's asleep," one of them said to his pal; she doubted they were friends.

" Yeah, this will be too easy," the other replied, moving into the cell cautiously as though he expected her to jump and escape. He needn't have worried; she waited for her chance to escape when the two Death eaters picked her up, she was concerned by how easily they picked her up instead of using their wands to levitate her before remembering that magic was stunted inside the wards of the prison. Lara didn't make a sound as they effortlessly carried her down the corridors to the entrance of Azkaban where the small dock was to receive prisoners. Azkaban's wards were designed to prevent apparition and portkeys, and anyone attempting to fly a broomstick would find themselves falling into the churning and rough sea below as the wards would turn the broomstick into just that, a broomstick and in the muggle world you couldn't fly on a broomstick.

Feigning unconsciousness wasn't a problem for Lara as the Death eaters lowered her roughly into the boat moored at the dock, though she had to work hard not to squirm as her closed eyes met the light of the sun for the first time in god knew how long. The Death eaters didn't notice, they were too busy chortling about how the Dark Lord would reward them greatly for bringing her to him. It figured; Voldemort had never seemed the type to fight when the odds were reasonable; he'd tried killing a defenceless baby in her crib, murdering her parents, run away from Albus Dumbledore in the Ministry of Magic, and had manipulated events to have her sent to Azkaban so she would be easy to kill when the time was right, hardly the good vs evil showdown.

Lara breathed easily as the Death eater's boat moved effortlessly away from Azkaban to the shore. When they took her out, she opened her eyes.

" Thank you gentlemen," she rasped, shocking both Death Eaters. They would've dropped her in their surprise, but Lara had a surprise in store for them.

Lara had always known she possessed more raw magic than most of the people in her year, and she'd noticed that whilst Hermione, smugly, could master a spell on the first try, when Lara showed she could perform the same spell it would produce far superior results than Hermione. But that wasn't all; she had a knack for wandless magic, and it was certainly better than using a wand, even the one that had chosen her. Whenever she used a wand it would need more power to cast a spell, but whenever she hadn't used a wand to cast the same spell it would work far better. A prime example of this was when she'd practiced the patronus charm, back then one of the most powerful spells she knew. Using a wand to practice had made her feel exhausted, and she had no decent memories to power the spell, so she used thoughts instead. However, wandless versions of the charm produced far more than white vapor. She'd been practicing her wandless magic for years, developing her powers so then she would become proficient at it before renouncing the need of a wand, though a wand was a good way to practice a spell. She'd developed them to the degree where she could develop her own spells based on what she wanted, but the magical dampening cell had stunted her ability to fight back, but that didn't mean the time in the magical dampening cell hadn't made her stop practicing the ability to try and recreate the effects of a patronus, but the attempts hadn't worked whether because of the amount of stress her body and magic had been under, she didn't know. But the cell had an effect on her ability, she was able to think about something without casting a spell, and it would happen. For instance she'd wanted a blanket in her cell, and it had appeared out of nowhere when the dampening cell wasn't on.

The Death eaters right now were being immobilised, and they cried out in panic as Lara manipulated their arm muscles to lower her down gently so then she could walk on the ground for the first time since her early days in Azkaban.

The Death eaters were panicking as Lara hobbled around to will her legs back into life, they were having heart attacks when they found themselves reaching for their wands but they weren't controlling their arms.

Lara approached them so then they would form a perfect triangle, her mind controlling the Death eaters perfectly as she went through her mind for an appropriate spell, when she found one she forced the suggestion into the Death eaters minds.

At the same time, they both cried out, " Reducto!"

The curse should've killed her, it was that powerful, but Lara needed a powerful spell to begin the process. Both of the Death eaters watched wide eyed behind their masks as the spells impacted on Lara's outstretched hand, but instead of destroying the hand into little bloody pieces, the spells changed colour, connecting Lara to the Death eaters through their wands. Lara closed her eyes, and she worked on siphoning the magical cores of the Death eaters. Her magic was recovering from the time she'd been in prison, and she had no desire to waste HER resources when the resources of the two Death Eaters was perfect for her plans. The two masked and marked wizards felt the drain through their wands almost immediately though they didn't know what she was doing, and she finally allowed them to collapse to the ground as the drain on their magics became too much for them to handle. It had nothing to do with mercy, she merely didn't have enough will to keep them both standing. She ignored them as they begged for mercy, knowing something was happening but they didn't know what except they were feeling exhausted, but in their stupidity they began firing more spells at her as her will on their minds and bodies was diminished. They merely accelerated the process of her draining the magic. Finally when they'd been drained dry as the connection to Lara through their wands, like a straw in a bottle of coca cola, she let them drop to the ground. They weren't dead, but it was only a matter of time before they died since wizards and witches couldn't live without their magic.

Lara kept her eyes closed as she worked to bottle the new magics in her core. She would need it later to regenerate her body when she found some decent shelter. When she'd finished, she opened her eyes and gazed dispassionately down at the two moaning Death eaters. Hobbling uncertainly towards them, she took off their masks and peered into their faces. She didn't recognise them, they were probably new recruits or something. She didn't know the names of all the Death eaters.

" Voldemort must have been on a recruitment drive these past few years," she murmured softly to herself. Then she scowled. If the Death eaters could effortlessly enter Azkaban and take her out, then why had Voldemort waited for so long before using this opportunity to do the same with her?

More to the point, why hadn't anyone in the magical world twigged it when they realised the Dark Lord wasn't going to break her, the traitor Death Eater Potter, out of Azkaban, but could send his followers through the doors whenever he wanted?

Lara was surprised when she gazed down at their pain contorted faces, and felt nothing. She'd killed them both, drained them dry of the one thing that made them believe they were better than anyone else, and she felt nothing about it. Shakily she stood up, slightly horrified by her latest discovery but keeping it in perspective that the Death Eaters had been planning to take her to their master, and keeping one hand on the robes of one of the Death eaters she pulled it off. It was a size too big for her, but she didn't care. She had something to keep her warm until she found some proper clothes.

The muggle farmer and his wife were eating their dinner, not even realising they'd cooked a larger, and separate meal for a third person. It might have been construed as muggle torture to put compulsion charms on the muggles, but Lara didn't care. She wasn't harming the muggles, and since the magical world had dropped her head first in Azkaban with only a farce of a trial where she hadn't been able to properly defend herself, who was she likely to tell? She'd spent the majority of her life in trouble, and she had once spent a full couple of years going in and out of Juvenile Hall but it hadn't stopped her lawbreaking tendencies. Lara was a thief, a gifted thief, and when she'd been growing up she'd stolen food and money out of necessity to survive the urban jungle of Little Whinging. When she'd entered the magical world, she'd deliberately lost the letter a police officer had given to her to warn the teachers of Hogwarts of her tendencies. At the time she'd been in two minds about what to do with her life when she'd taken her first look at her personal vault at Gringotts; before that she'd been tempted to become a professional burglar when she'd grown up, but after that sight she'd considered giving up the idea.

As she'd grown up in the magical world, forced into one dangerous situation after another, Lara had reconsidered; burglary was safer than being killed by a killing curse.

Slowly Lara ate the food the kindly muggle woman had made for her even if the woman hadn't had much choice being as she was under Lara's control, making sure she didn't make herself sick. She could already feel the Death eaters' magic within her body working with the good food to rebuild her body though the process would be slow. She would need to rest after this of course, but it would be worth it in the end. For the time being she would simply enjoy the first proper meal she'd had since her imprisonment, and go over her future plans. Thanks to the calender and the muggles connection to the internet - she really should've spent her holidays when she'd been able too to find out more about the internet's wonders when she'd been stuck in Little Whinging- Lara knew she had spent a grand total of five years in prison. She'd been sixteen when she'd been sent to Azkaban, so that made her 21 years old. Five year added to the grand total of years Lara had lost because of the magical world. Her childhood had died, and her teen years, far from being a time where she could've been partying, getting pissed, or getting laid and making bad decisions which would've shaped the course of her future, had been nothing but death, murder, and intrigue. She'd lost it all without a choice. So many people were going to pay for that decision to send her to prison.

Lara remembered how Dumbledore had told her when he'd finally decided it was time to tell her about the prophecy which had been Dumbledore's excuse for everything he'd done to her, and that she had needed to have a proper childhood before telling her the truth. If Lara had been a naive simpleton, something so many believed her to be, she would've had no alternative but to believe him, but she wasn't. Granger may have thought she was an idiot, thank you very much you buck toothed bitch, but Lara wasn't. She knew there was more to it than what Dumbledore was saying; knowing Dumbledore he wouldn't have told her about the prophecy until the last moment, and she would almost have certainly have died.

What childhood? She'd cried in his face. Her childhood had ended a long time ago when he'd dumped her so casually on the Dursley's doorstep like a midnight bottle of milk. Hadn't it occurred to him to use better methods than that bitch Figg to keep track of her growing up? How come the stupid woman hadn't told Dumbledore about her time in juvenile detention? It had been public record, or was she that out of tune with reality that she ignored everything around her? Or had she told him but he'd ignored her, that would be like Dumbledore alright. He tended to ignore things that didn't fit in with his view of the world. It would be his undoing one day.

Lara shook her head to clear her mind, a far better method than Snape's amateurish and brutal occlumency teachings had been; really, killing the greasy shit would be a joy for her; Snape needed to be knocked down a few pegs for thinking he could get away with things to that extent, but the lunacy of her childhood kept coming back like an orbiting moon.

She wondered if Dumbledore considered her childhood normal, now she was out of Azkaban. Idly she wondered when the magical world would discover she'd been broken out of Azkaban in the first place if they didn't already. Lara shook her head, the magical world probably had no idea of the break in since the Death Eaters had proven they could do it without the need of a curse breaker, but if the Ministry went there the presence of the Death eaters would certainly make people suspect her of being a Death eater herself, but the fact they were more than likely dead by now would raise suspicions and hopefully people would ask questions. Lara shook her head again once the thought had set in her mind, she was being stupid. The Ministry and Dumbledore would mostly hush it up, but word of her escape would get out, no doubt of that. Then people would really think she was one of them.

But the magical world would have to learn about her escape first, and the Death eaters had simply walked through the gates without anything blocking their path; wasn't there supposed to be aurors guarding the place? Clearly not. Her thoughts getting increasingly bitter, Lara chewed her food. The beautiful thing about thinking was when it made you eat slowly. When she was finished, she cleaned up the plates and cutlery she'd been using, and tidied up before she thanked the muggles out of politeness sake, and went upstairs to wash up and get into the bed. The muggles ignored her, but that was to be expected given the strength of the compulsion.

Lara groaned as she tried getting herself comfortable. Most former Azkaban inmates would relish being out of prison and being inside a warm house and a warm bed, but Lara found it difficult to adapt, especially when she had the magical cores she'd extracted from the two Death eaters were presently repairing and regenerating her body. The food inside her was working with the magic to help, but she would need time for the regenerative effect to take shape.

She closed her eyes and allowed sleep to take her away. Keeping awake wouldn't accomplish anything, not whilst her body was still recovering from its ordeal, and besides that she was tired.

Lara was in that state the for the next two days, but when she woke up she went to the mirror. She noticed as she walked that her body had recovered already; she was no longer hobbling, and much of her former stride had returned. As she walked to the bathroom in the house, she glanced at herself in the mirror. Her hair had regained much of its former shine and healthiness, though it still looked a bit ragged but that would clear up eventually, and her eyes were no longer sunken in their sockets. Her skin had regained much of its life, and was no longer stretched tight across her skull. She opened her mouth into a grin; when she'd first tried this, she could feel her lips about to split, and her teeth had been rotted. Now she was the proud owner of newly healed lips, and her gums were certainly healthier than they had been before she'd gone into hibernation. Her mouth wouldn't be healthy for some time, but it was a start.

Lara mused that she looked healthier than Sirius and Bellatrix had done when they'd gotten out of Azkaban, and the thought of the two Blacks made her scowl.

The newly escaped prisoner of Azkaban had gone out with the farmer's wife to buy her so decent clothes; she'd been wearing the farmer's daughter's old clothes, but Lara had never liked handmedowns, it reminded her too much of her miserable existence at the Dursleys, so she desperately wanted her own clothes though the farmer's wife had to pay for it all. Lara had cast a mild glamor spell around herself to resemble the woman on the off chance a wizard would see and recognise her, but to also throw suspicion off that a grown woman was with a young adult and buying her clothes. They didn't buy much, just some shirts, blouses, a jacket, some trainers, and a new wristwatch. Lara had pickpocketed some money from passers by without them knowing but she planned to pay the farmer's wife back of everything, a nice little donation from an anonymous stranger.

It was a few days later that she left the farmhouse, wiping the muggles minds of her being there of course. The two muggles had been compelled to give her food and free shelter, but Lara had needed to recast the spell from time to time; there had been times when the muggle farmer had realised she was there, and had demanded answers and shouting at her, but Lara, not in the mood to being attacked, had recast the spell whilst taking care not to reduce the muggle to a gibbering wreck of his former self.

As she left the farmhouse alone, she travelled to the train station to take her to London. As she sat on the train, she took out a book she'd bought. She was halfway through since she'd had nothing better to do at the farm except sleep, eat, and rest, and going on the internet. The muggles were noticing the magical war, and they were constantly talking about the skulls with snakes coming out the mouth like it was a hologram. The news was depressing, and as Lara had dug deeper she found out the exact time the dark marks became more frequent. The day after she'd been sent to prison. Lara had been trying to work out why Voldemort would step up the attacks when the ones before her incarceration had been truly horrific. The answers were ranging between Voldemort celebrating, or because he was pleased the major thorn in his side had been taken care of.

In the first war, the only witch or wizard to show the dark fucker true resistance had been Dumbledore, whose mastery and control of magic which pitted him against Voldemort's raw power, but the old man's policy of blanket forgiveness meant the Death eater ranks had lost only a few people down because some of the aurors had taken the law into their own hands, or had been driven to kill them. Despite his being a manipulative fool, Dumbledore was a truly powerful wizard, and not one to underestimate. He also had roots in the political side of the magical world. He was like a spider sitting in a web. Voldemort had shown Lara he could influence political decisions or events like the one that had seen her thrown into prison so effortlessly, but he had had this power through his followers for years. There were also limits to what his followers in the wizengamot could do; they couldn't stage a coup in the Ministry, they couldn't do something to destroy Dumbledore since his pedestal was too high, and his support was as strong as theirs, but they could still make life difficult for them, and Dumbledore. He hadn't dared try what he'd done with her with Dumbledore because the old man had supporters that ranged in the thousands. Voldemort's followers wouldn't have stood a chance, but Dumbledore had nearly lost all that when Fudge had dragged him and her through the mud in his denial of Voldemort's return.

On his return, though, Voldemort had not gone after Dumbledore. He'd gone after the one who had banished him the first time round.

Lara Potter.

Lara didn't have the luxuries that Dumbledore had; almost inexhaustible freedom in the political world of the wizarding community, but the old man had unintentionally done Voldemort's bidding like the rest of the Order, like they were good Death eaters. Lara gave a dark chuckle as she imagined the faces of the Order including Granger and the Weasel since it was more than likely they were now inducted in the Order, and the old man and Sirius as she pointed out they had done Voldemort's bidding like Death eaters, and they should've joined the wanker when they had the chance.

Her arrival in London was certainly not what she'd expected. It looked like the Death Eaters had attacked some new part of the city, she could feel the magic in the air. Unlike the muggles who thought it was terrorists, she knew precisely what it was, and this was a golden opportunity for her to vent her spleen on them. It was long past the time that the Death eaters found not all were afraid of them, but since they were used to getting their way, she would have to do this the more painful way.

For them. Lara closed her eyes, cursing the Order's growing inability to stop the Death eaters. When was Dumbledore going to get it into his thick skull the Death Eater's could not be redeemed? The only way to get rid of them was to put them down. Lara took a deep breath, her stomach sinking as she tried to fight the bile rising. She hated magical fighting with a passion; with the Death Eaters there was no way of predicting their next move, worse she was good at magical fighting.

Casting a specific shield around her form, Lara walked slowly, some would say casually, but she knew this was the first proper magical fight she had fought in before she'd been thrown into Azkaban. The Death eaters were easy enough to find, they were causing so much destruction, with muggles running away it was hard not to find them. Lara watched them. There were only eight or nine of them, and they were busy attacking a number of shops, and Lara clenched her fists when she saw a few of them torturing muggles. She looked around, rocking on her heels. Where the hell were the aurors? Had the Ministry decided the muggle world was pointless to save, and just abandoned them? That would be right up their street.

Lara's temper lashed out, and the muggles being tortured by the Death eaters were sent away to safety, their minds and bodies healed. It was funny watching the Death eaters in the long robes behind their masks and their wands outstretched appearing perplexed, but she didn't give what she did next any thought.

She strode towards them, but the Death eaters hadn't noticed her yet. As she made her approach she closed her eyes to block the magic in their portkeys and their dark marks, she wasn't going to let them get away. She had five years of pent up rage and frustration she wanted to take out on them, and the bad thing was she knew precisely how to do it. She walked over to the Death eaters, and without a word she held out her hand, and before the Death eaters could react, she'd ripped them of their magic, and they collapsed screaming to the ground. Lara blinked, surprised by how rapid the magical drain was for this bunch after it had taken the last two five minutes to properly drain, but she guessed it must be because she'd recovered her health.

She walked over to stand above one of the whimpering forms on the ground. " How does it feel to know you are the victims, the powerless, magicless," she smirked at the word as she uttered it before her face and voice became darker again, " victims against the powerful witch? Answer me."

The Death eaters didn't answer, they were too busy whimpering; not that Lara couldn't blame them, after losing their magic they would probably be hard pressed to speak coherently enough to form a proper sentence. Lara looked down at them for a moment, before she bent down and lifted the mask off one of the Death eaters. Peering at the face, she let out a laugh when she recognised the Death eater's face. She was looking into the face of Draco Malfoy.

She tutted. " As the actress said to the bishop, Draco, it looks like you've bitten off more than you can chew." Lara laced her words with magic, and pushed them into Draco to keep him alive. She didn't push in too much otherwise Draco might get it into his peanut for a brain to raise his wand to curse her, she wanted information. She wasn't in the mood to fight a drawn out duel with the Death Eaters, not unless she wanted to preserve her presence outside Azkaban.

The magic entering his body seemed to bring Draco back, but he was still an inch from death. The effects of the magical drain, and the small amount of magic pushed back into him seemed to have made him almost feverish. He blinked open his eyes, and they widened in shock at the woman kneeling down close to him.

" Potter?" he rasped out; Lara almost smirked at the sound of Malfoy's voice being like hers when she'd been in prison, but she didn't. She wasn't going to dwell on the past. " Hello, Malfoy," she said simply.

Malfoy coughed painfully. " How did you-?"

" Get out of Azkaban," Lara chuckled, though she was concerned Malfoy wasn't aware of Voldemort ordering the Death eaters she'd drained to pick her up. Either they were lowly grunts, or Voldemort hadn't told the Inner Circle his plans. The possibility Malfoy jr wasn't in the Inner circle occurred to her, but she wasn't going to ask. " It's easy when your enemy sends two Death eaters to take you out, only for their helpless prisoner to drain them of their magic, and leaving them to die."

Malfoy choked; in the past he would've made a flippant remark without thinking, but he was in so much pain speaking was terribly painful. Lara wondered what was running through the born to be Death Eater's excuse for a mind, but decided she didn't care. " Where is Voldemort? You had better think twice about giving me a cocky retort; I drained your magic once, I put a little bit back inside you," she went silent for a moment or two to emphasize to Draco that she was the reason he was still, barely, alive. Her next words made it clear he had no option in the matter. " Draco, you aren't going to be living to see the next hour, let alone tomorrow. I am going to keep draining you of magic if you do not answer my questions," to show she wasn't joking Malfoy gasped in pain as he felt himself becoming weaker, Lara could see it in his face. She stopped the drain, and pushed a bit more magic into Malfoy's body, and added a bit more to get him to talk, but not enough to allow him the luxury of movement.

Lara waited until the Death eater had recovered sufficiently before she repeated her earlier question. Malfoy didn't reply, and Lara thought he was merely keeping quiet because he was too used to thinking he was always in control that it was a habit. Sighing at the necessity and at the inability for Draco to realise he was in no position to keep his mouth shut, Lara reminded Draco she was waiting.

He whimpered and groaned as he felt more magic being drained. " Don't play games with me, Draco, you're already on death row. Do yourself a favor, and make your death be for a better reason than having your magic drained," then she thought to herself, " well, since I am draining your magic, its academic isn't it? Just answer me. I'll see to it your suffering comes to an end."

With that promise in mind, Malfoy choked out an answer, clearly believing she would let him live. He seemed to have blissfully forgotten she had drained his magic and was intent on killing him anyway. " He's in...the Ministry."

Lara breathed, but she frowned. " What's he doing there?"

She knew Malfoy was telling the truth; it made sense to her that the Ministry wouldn't send anyone now, when it came down to it the Ministry came first, and it would never occur to them there was a further Death eater raid. Something still didn't make sense if this was the case...

" Why are you here?" Lara asked Malfoy, adding a slow drain on Malfoy's magic to keep him talking. " That doesn't make sense, should you be with the others?"

Malfoy coughed, grimacing, and Lara had the impression the Death Eater had wanted to take part in the battle and only the fear he and every other Death eater had for Voldemort had stopped him from arguing; briefly she wondered if Voldemort had punished Malfoy for speaking out of turn, but she put that out of her mind. Damn, she really should be more focused. " Tell me, why are you here?" she repeated more forcefully.

" The Dark Lord...wanted to open...the muggle world open, for attack, after we'd...," he coughed, " taken...over...the Ministry."

Lara stood up, her mind repeating everything Malfoy had just said. Yeah, it made sense to her, but she didn't understand why Voldemort would be trying to take over the Ministry NOW when he'd had opportunities over the last five years. She shrugged, it probably didn't matter.

" You...said...you would...help me," Malfoy said weakly.

" Mmm?" Lara mumbled before she remembered what Malfoy was blabbering about. " Oh, yes. I'm so sorry," she said, though Malfoy possibly believed she was apologising to him for keeping him waiting. He didn't wait too long, and he realised a second too late she wasn't going to save him at all, not when she lifted her foot, and stamped on his exposed throat, breaking his neck.

Casting wide memory charms, Lara repaired the damage to the shops and cast vanishing spells on the corpses of the Death Eaters, but she wasn't going to bother wasting time looking for the muggles who'd gotten away as she'd approached; she would leave them for the obliviators, providing she could stop the battle in the Ministry. It would give them a headache, but when the Ministry made the fatal choice not to punish the Death eaters, they onjly had themselves to blame. If she was lucky, she would make Fudge, if he was still around, and Umbridge, pay the price. When she was finished, Lara looked around one last time, using her magic to burn out the muggle CCTV's in the area before she walked off. She'd gotten too big already in the magical world, she didn't want to become big in the muggle world, too, for the wrong reasons.

Getting inside the Ministry was rather disappointing; she would've expected Voldemort to have at least thought to place guards close to the entrance into the muggle world, but clearly not. It honestly hadn't occurred to him someone might enter the Ministry without being aware of the battle; she wouldn't be surprised if the entire magical world knew about the battle, but couldn't be bothered to fight because they were terrified of losing their own lives. Cowards. Still she understood how they were feeling, she didn't want to enter a battle and potentially die, but this had to end. She had to kill Voldemort if she wanted to live to a ripe old age.

Lara paused as she stood outside the red telephone box, just staring at it and looking up and down the street. Muggles were going about their business, the saying the best place to hide something in plain sight coming back to her. She remembered how she'd first come to the Ministry, during that ridiculous trial before her fifth year, and she'd been amazed by how the Ministry had hidden somewhere so...common, rather than simply residing in a building, like a normal government.

Now she was an adult, she felt the Ministry's location was ridiculous; there was a heated battle in the depths of the Ministry, and muggles were going about their business. Lara shook herself out of her thoughts, and opened the door, and, considering her morose mood, decided she wasn't going to bother getting her hands on a visitors badge. What would be the point?

As she prepared herself as she went down, Lara had to fight to maintain her composure; this was it. This was the day she would start on her future, the day she finally ridded the world of Voldemort, and this time she wasn't going to let the bastard escape. This was it. Suddenly, as if it had been foretold it would be needed, a flash of light opened a thin portal where a metallic form appeared on Lara's side.

Lara let out a stunned shriek as a familiar sword appeared in her hand, and she watched wide eyed as the sword of Godric Gryffindor just...appeared in her hand. Lara gaped at the magnificent weapon she had used to kill the basilisk, she hadn't expected this...but she supposed it made sense. Lara had known for a long time her bloodline stemmed from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, making her their heiress, so that meant their family magic belonged to her, and this sword...This sword would be attuned to her, whenever she needed it...That was why the sword had appeared in the sorting hat when she was battling the basilisk, it hadn't been because of her being a Gryffindor, the sword would've appeared if she'd been in Slytherin. It had come to her because it recognised her blood.

Lara's hands tightened around the sword, her mind calming but her heart rate soared in anticipation. This sword would help her, like it had helped her family in the past. It was long past the time the magical world remembered that Godric's heiress wielded this power.

When the lift finally stopped and Lara stepped out, she blinked as she saw the devastation. The Death Eaters had completely shattered the Fountain of Magical Brethren, and pieces of masonry were shattered. Everywhere were the bodies of aurors and Death Eaters, and Ministry workers, all of them dead, wounded, or dying.

Lara was so far unnoticed, but she took in everything that was happening. She watched coldly as the Order of the Phoenix were being overwhelmed by the Death Eaters, she could see Black and Lupin fighting more than one foe, but her main target was fighting against his opposite number. Dumbledore seemed to have aged more in the last five years than the last fifteen, it had clearly been a long war for the aging wizard; but despite all that, he was still fighting Voldemort, using spells not meant for dueling to take Voldemort off guard, though Voldemort used more and more brutal spells in his arsenal.

Finally it was too much for the old man, and Lara leant against a wall, behind a fire so then she would be kept hidden until she chose to reveal her presence in the atrium.

Voldemort fired a few more spells, and Dumbledore was knocked to his knees, gasping for breath. The word that Albus Dumbledore had fallen seemed to send a general message to the other fighters to stop, and they did. The light had fallen, but Lara watched as the others just gave up. She could just make out the sneer on Voldemort's serpentine face. " At last, the great Albus Dumbledore has fallen," he whispered, his voice carrying like a chilled wind to everyone's ears. " How does it feel, old man, to know you have lost everything?" His sneer became a mocking smile. " And how does it feel to know that the one person, the only person who could defeat me, is on her way to a slow death when I find her?"

" That's not true!" Ah, Weasley. " Potter betrayed us all, she joined you!"

Voldemort chuckled, then the chuckle became a laugh, high in pitch and as cold as ice. It sounded like someone was scraping rock against a whetstone. Lara was focused on Voldemort, but she noted absently that Voldemort's laugh had the same effect on the Light as nails scraped down a blackboard.

" Do you really believe I would induct the girl who defeated me on so many occasions, destroyed the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, and defiled the legacy of Salazar Slytherin into the Death Eaters? Why, if the girl had changed her mind and tried to join my cause, then I would have ordered her raped and then I would have taken great pleasure in killing her.

" Lara Potter was never a Death Eater. Thanks to my servant Severus Snape, who has proven that he is my follower, and not yours Dumbledore since my Death eaters cannot be redeemed after what they have done, the lovely Lara was framed for the murder of Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley, and you helped me by sentencing her to Azkaban." Then Voldemort's face became more thoughtful. " But still, I did want her to be here in time to witness the fall of the Light, and the collapse of the regime which has turned magical Britain into a laughing stock; allowing the pollution of mudbloods and half breeds...But the Death Eaters I sent to Azkaban died of magical exhaustion. Did it never occur to you that I could easily have taken the girl out of the prison at any time, that I had the subservience of the dementors?" Voldemort's wand flickered in his hand, like a snake's tail. " Still, I have plenty of time to make the rest of you watch as your only hope dies, but for now..." He faced Dumbledore, and leveled the wand that had been responsible for the murder of hundreds of people in his face.

" The time has come to say goodbye, Albus Dumbledore. You were wrong; I was reticent about facing you during the First war but I was never afraid of you," everyone could see the Dark lord was telling the truth, " but I found a new person to be wary of. I am prideful enough to admit it, and thanks to your arrogance and belief everyone around you is a pawn on a chessboard, I will have her in the very spot you are in before I kill her, and begin my open campaign on the muggles." The Dark Lord looked around the masked faces of the Death eaters, some of them clamoring for a front row seat. " Today, my Death Eaters, is the beginning of a new age. Let us mark it, as the day Albus Dumbledore dies, and soon we shall begin the campaign on the muggles with the blood of the last of the Potters, the last of that family that goes back to the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw line."

The Death Eaters cheered on cue, but whether they caught Voldemort's ending of that declaration was unknown, but it didn't matter. Lara raised the sword of Gryffindor silently, and poured some of the magic in the room into the blade. She'd learnt from the goblins that the blade could act like a wand, as commissioned by Gryffindor to provide a more powerful, and indestructible blaze of magic that could destroy or incapacitate an army with one blast, something a wand could achieve, but would be hard pressed to match. The latter was all she needed, before she drained the magic from the Death eaters. She'd already judged them.

Voldemort raised the wand, and Dumbledore braced himself.

" What's the matter, Voldemort?" A voice, a familiar voice called out, echoing around the room and making everyone who recognised it look around in shock, and in the case of the Death eaters, slight fear, and stilled Voldemort from casting the killing curse. " Did you really think I would let two grunts take me prisoner to you and not even have time to prepare for this? I don't know whether to be flattered by you saying I was someone to be wary of, but thanks for the compliment. It explains a lot, like why you were too much of a self serving coward who didn't have the balls to break me out of prison yourself."

" Potter," Voldemort hissed. If the hatred in his voice could've been distilled, the brew would've been harsh.

" The one and only, Riddle," Lara mocked though no one could see her.

The use of his given name made Voldemort angry. " Do not call me that."

Silently and unseen, Lara closed her eyes, and focused her power on the sword and on the Death eaters. She concentrated hard, and the cries of the Death Eaters as the drain was started, and then accelerated thanks to the residual magic in the air, and there was a lot of it since the battle, and it helped her remove one of the two things the Death Eaters boasted about, but she wasn't going to kill them, oh no, she had a different fate in mind for them...

The Death Eaters screaming stunned the Order and the Ministry workers still alive, and before the eyes of everyone, Voldemort included, they all suddenly dropped to their knees, clutching their chests, as a stream of ghostly light of various colors poured from their bodies, making them scream in utter agony. The streams of light joined together in the middle of the room, forming a multicolored sphere of magic, growing larger and larger until it just...hovered in the air before it dissipated.

Voldemort looked at the Death eaters lying on the ground dispassionately. " What have you done?"

" I've taken the one thing that the Death Eaters use against those who lack it," Lara replied, still unseen at the moment. " The Light side is not going to punish the Death Eaters after I kill you, so I will. The families that form the Death Eaters are a disease, and you have given me the perfect opportunity to eradicate it. Believe me, I'm grateful."

Dumbledore spoke for the first time to Lara in five years. " Lara, this isn't the way-"

" Don't tell me what the way is, Dumbledore," Lara's voice was cold. " You and the Light have been shown proof you can't deal with their filth, and your belief they can be redeemed is unfounded, you're hardly qualified to tell me to do something you're simply unwilling to do. I've got the guts to deal with the Death Eaters. Don't worry, I'm not going to kill them, not when I've got something better in mind for them." She let it hang in the air, knowing only the more intelligent of the group would realise if she wasn't going to kill them, that she had a fate worse than death in store for them. Really, the answer to the riddle, if you pardon the expression, was obvious.

A burst of light sent a magical force that sent the unconscious Death Eaters hurling towards the walls, and finally Lara showed herself. Dumbledore, Voldemort, and the Order took in her more mature appearance, healthy and seemingly unaffected by her stay in Azkaban. They were amazed, most prisoners of Azkaban who were let out appeared to be a shadow of their former selves.

Lara ignored the looks she was getting, she was focused completely on Voldemort. Suddenly Voldemort raised his wand, and he started casting his most powerful and dangerous spells, and he watched them with anticipation as they hurtled towards Lara. None of them made contact, she just stood there nonchalantly as the spells were fired at her, but they didn't hit a shield; they just dissipated in the air.

" What is this magic?" Voldemort shouted.

Lara didn't reply, she just unleashed her own magical arsenal, letting the magic flow. She dug deep into her memories of this monster's deeds, the things he'd done to her, to others, and they sickened her. She used them to send off a barrage of spells at Voldemort, the magic around her growing stronger by the second as it was fueled with her rage, who became harder pressed to protect himself. It wasn't long before Voldemort was unable to find the necessary intervals between her spells to cast his own, just as Lara had wanted. Lara could've ended it right there and then, but she wanted more...She wanted to give herself a name, a protection, a future protection for any possible children she conceived, doubtful at the moment, but still possible. If the magical world knew she'd managed to overpower the most evil Dark Lord ever, then very few people would want to tangle with them.

Lara was sick of her family being targeted for such petty reasons, and she was taking her frustrations out on one of the biggest attackers of them all.

Finally Voldemort collapsed to the ground, wheezing. He was exhausted, and although it wasn't in his nature to surrender, he started begging. " Please, Potter-"

" You're begging me, to let you live?" Lara's voice became a slow whisper, and like Voldemort's own voice from before, it had the effect of freezing everyone, and telling everyone that no matter what Voldemort pleaded, his fate had already been decided. " What about the people you've killed, the muggles and muggleborns you and your followers butchered, tortured, and raped for sport whilst son's of bitches like this old bastard," she pointed at Dumbledore, " sat back and let you do it like some sick form of population control? Where was the mercy you showed them you mindless animal?"

Lara looked away for a moment though she kept Voldemort in her sight at all times in case the arrogant wizard got it into his skull to try and take her by surprise. " In Azkaban, I would hear my mother, begging for you to let me live but to kill her. So let me see if I've gotten this straight, you're asking me to give you mercy, to let you live and continue destroying everything you touch, whilst you took away the only family I had? Answer me this, why should I? And please, don't say its what my mother would've wanted."

Before anyone could move, Lara had shot out her hand, and Voldemort screamed as he felt his magic being drained, no, not drained - ripped from his body, as streams of his magic were torn out. " We have come to the end of our conflict, Voldemort, Tom Riddle," she sneered. " I have lost my entire childhood because of you, the Order, the Ministry, I will not let you take anything else, from anyone."

Dumbledore had managed to regain his strength to stand up, and he moved towards Lara, whose face sent shivers down his spine. She looked so dark...so unforgiving, he was prepared to stop her. " Lara, don't do this!"

But Lara didn't stop. She wouldn't stop, she didn't pay anyone any attention as she focused on torturing Voldemort. The only time her face had any expression was when she grimaced and her cheeks contorted into agony as her scar suddenly seared with pain, and she felt something trickle down her forehead. She wiped it with her finger. It was blood, with a black gunk. Lara stared at it even with Voldemort now writhing on the ground. She knew that Voldemort had transferred some of his powers into her, but maybe...She looked up and sighed, she still had a job to do, and she would focus on this new development later.

She held out her hand and increased the drain until Voldemort's magic now resembled an angry dark red ball of magical energy, and then she just willed it away. No speeches, Lara ignored Voldemort's whimpering, and without further ado, she raised Gryffindor's sword, and with one clean strike, she severed Voldemort's head from his body. " Goodbye," she said simply to the corpse as the magic around her once more bent to her will, and the decapitated body caught fire.

As she bent down to pick up the head, she would need to prove to the wizards in Diagon Alley to let her pass them by, Lara noticed something; an optical illusion, perhaps.

It was her shadow, but it had something, circular, ringed, above her head.

It was like a crown, or a -

Halo.

Lara shook her head, though the image was stuck in her head, putting it down to a shadow of no significance, but she had no idea what the halo would become in a couple of years.

" Lara?" Sirius.

She turned to look him in the eye. " What do you want, dog father?" she asked calmly without emotion, though inside she wanted nothing more than to burn her godfather to the ground. Failing that, she could give the wizards a good excuse to put her back into Azkaban by hacking him to pieces with the Sword of Gryffindor, assuming they were brave enough of course.

Sirius smiled, and he leapt forwards as if he were about to hug her. But Lara shied away, and silently cast a shield. She smirked when Black smacked against the shield, and bounced off. " If you think I'm letting you touch me, then your time in Azkaban has warped more than your looks, buddy," Lara said before she turned and walked away. As far as she was concerned the matter was closed, but Sirius wouldn't let it drop. He reached out to grab her hand, forgetting her hostility and the shield she'd cast, but Lara saw the movement out of the corner of her eye. She shied away from him. " Don't you dare try and touch me," she snarled at him. " After what you said at that farce you called a trial, you've made it clear you don't give a damn about your responsibilities as a godfather, not that you ever did."

Sirius immediately tried to refute that, unknowingly stepping into the trap. " Of course I did," he retorted indignantly, not seeing the looks he was getting from the members of Order who were smart enough to see the trap like Lupin or Granger. " I took care of you-"

" When?" Lara folded her arms neutrally.

" I-what?" All of the confidence in Sirius's reply escaped like air from a pricked balloon.

" The question is simple enough," Lara replied almost amiably. " When did you ever take the time to take care of me? In fact, what have you ever done for me?"

Sirius's disbelief was almost comical, Lara would've laughed if her mind wasn't set on completely shattering the illusions Black seemed to be under. Besides, a mature man would accept the realisation easily, but who said Sirius Black was mature?

" I signed your permission to Hogsmeade form-"

" I didn't ask you too, and its irrelevant now," Lara countered, " in fact, after eavesdropping on Fudge, Flitwick, McGonnagall, and Madam Rosemerta and Hagrid, two of whom should have told me about what happened on the night of my parents murder but never did, it put me off the village for the rest of my life. I only wanted to go to the village because it gave me the chance to see a real life magical village, and to be what I've always wanted to be, a normal kid. A normal kid, do you know I've lost every chance I might've had of having a childhood because of people like you? Ten years at the Dursleys, followed by five at Azkaban, and five imprisoned in Hogwarts. If you call that a childhood, you people might as well shove your own families inside that hellhole. But getting back on topic, aside from that I wasn't interested in Hogsmeade after overhearing that moron talk about the murder so casually like it was an everyday occurrence."

McGonagall's unwelcome tones interrupted, " It wasn't like that."

" Then what was it you old bitch?" Lara spat. " That whole fucking year, I had to put up with dementors swooping around. They almost made me fall off my broom, and nearly killed me, but the Ministry didn't do anything about it, and neither did the staff. If you'd actually done your jobs and protected the students, the threat of some of the pureblood heirs having their souls sucked out would've been removed. You could've taught us the patronus charm to protect us. Granted, not everyone could manage it, but it would've been a start. God knows how the first years that year coped."

The looks of realisation and shock on the faces of the Order and the Ministry workers made Lara gape with astonishment. " You mean it never occurred to you. Of course, silly me. Since when has the magical world used its brain? This sort of activity is why you almost lost the war today. If I hadn't arrived in time to kill Voldemort, you wouldn't be here."

But Lara still wanted answers from McGonagall, answers that were long overdue. " Tell me straight, Professor. Why didn't you tell me the truth about that night as far you knew it? It would have made so many things clearer; the imbeciles who followed me around, Pompous Percy puffing his chest out whenever he followed me around like he was a bodyguard, the presence of the dementors, the reason I was treated like a five year old." Her patience ebbed, and her temper snapped, and she applied a magical thread to McGonagall's body to drain her of her magic, just a little to make her talk. It must've worked because she gasped, " What's happening?" the old transfiguration teacher gasped, putting a hand on her chest. She looked up into Lara's impassive face, knowing instinctively that her old student was responsible. Lara had to admire her intelligence on that score; she might have thought McGonagall was a biased bitch who followed Dumbledore blindly, but the woman was smart.

" What're you doing?"

Lara stopped the drain, making McGonagall gasp with relief. " I drained a small portion of your magic to make you understand if you don't answer my questions, I'll do it again."

McGonagall gasped in horror at what Lara had done, and Dumbledore opened his mouth but Lara got there first to avoid listening to the old man talk.

" Tell me the truth, Professor. Why did you keep that from me when I had the right to know? And remember, I can still drain your magic off until you become a squib, so start talking." When the old teacher didn't speak, Lara raised her hand...It was enough.

" Wait," the old woman cried in panic; she may be open with squibs unlike some of the more bigoted members of magical society, but she didn't want to become like that. " Alright I'll tell you, but please don't drain my magic."

" Then start talking, and don't beg. It's pathetic."

McGonagall took a deep breath. " Dumbledore told us you shouldn't have to live with the burden of knowing someone had betrayed your parents. He believed if you had known then you would've gone after Black to kill him. At the time it was thought he had been the one to sell your parents out to You-Know-Who, and Dumbledore believed you might become reckless with that knowledge."

Lara glared at her former teachers, sickened by their patronising attitudes, but she tried to look at it from their points of view. They were both teachers, not good ones, but teachers nonetheless. They dealt with annoying kids on a regular basis, and yeah, they would go looking for revenge if they were orphaned and they'd discovered their parents had been betrayed in a series of events that led to their murder.

But Lara was angry they hadn't had the faith to try and tell the truth. It would've made things so much easier for her if she'd been told straight why she couldn't go to the village, and she also had to wonder why they would've let any of the others near the village if Sirius had been a dangerous Death Eater. Did they honestly think no Death Eater would harm children?

Lara shook her head. " If you had told me instead of keeping it from me so I wouldn't have heard it second hand from a Minister who's more concerned about how he's seen in the press in the middle of a crowded pub, then maybe I would've stayed in the castle. You might think I don't value my life, but I do. There are times I give up, but I genuinely just want to live my life in peace and quiet without the threat of Dark Lords or dementors hanging over me like a shadow. I'm so sick of this world and your lack of concern about others."

" Hey, I'm concerned about you." Sirius again. Lara turned to glare at him, and her look must've been frightening because Sirius took a step back.

" I said others, not just myself. But it comes down to the same thing Black. You're concerned about me? Ha. Actually, I'm glad you spoke because I'd almost forgotten you. I'll ask you again, when did you ever give a damn about me? You handed me over to Hagrid to go after Pettigrew, did it never occur to you I might be more important than him?"

" It wasn't like that."

" What was it like then?" Lara asked Sirius almost sadly. " Look at it from where I'm standing; I've just been made an orphan, and my own godfather can't be asked to take care of me when its supposed to be his job."

Lara could've gone on all day, but she was spent. She wanted to get some sleep, she needed rest. She cradled Voldemort's head in her hands, and just walked off, all that time wondering just what she could do to make the magical world pay. She turned away from them, and headed over to the floo.

She ignored the shouts from the Wizards and Witches of the Order.

But she wasn't finished with them yet.

**Authors note - 19th March, the deadline for the ban of Fanfiction as we know it because the US government wants to punish for crimes, but those who do nothing more than innocently passing fan fiction and fan art. There's a petition at .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr**


End file.
